Why couldn't you give me hate?
by Angeloholic
Summary: Why fairytales should not be taught to Children, by Severus Snape.


Why couldn't you give me hate?

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,   
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more._

_DJ Sammy Heaven_

I hated the muggle fairytales that my father's sister had brought me when I was young, I was 'too serious' for a child apparently (I just didn't see the point on wasting my presence on my peers if I wasn't appreciated),they were called Grimm's fairytales – such an … apt name.

The _fair princess_ would somehow get herself into some sort of peril and the _handsome prince_ would swoop in and save her from the clutches of the _evil_ Wizard. My aunt didn't know about magic you see; that was my mother's shameful secret, and how she _prayed_ that I was a squib. Unfortunately I became a gifted wizard. Well, we all have our crosses to bear.

The reason I hated these stories was not because of the muggle prejudice, (who cares what the likes of my father _actually_ thought?) it was because the 'evil' man always lost to the glorious Prince Charming. While reading these stories it was all well and good but as you grow older you find out this isn't the way things work in the 'real world'.

And I resented it.

In the 'real world' the evil man normally does reach his goal of striking fear into the heart of society and Price Charming normally dies some foolishly heroic death. That's not to say he doesn't get the girl – they normally die in each other's arms in a great show of eternal devotion. Sickening.

The worst thing of all I must say is the blow my vanity suffered when I was told I was never to be a Prince Charming because of the way I look or the way I am, I was doomed to be the evil git who made the Princess run screaming into the arms of Prince Charming, at least I will be good for something.

That's why I hate fairytales. Because they aren't real.

I must admit to being a nerd in school, I was not popular or accepted in any way, shape or form so that really only left one place for me.

The Library – the centre of all knowledge and the place where all types of hounding start.

If I had been sorted into Ravenclaw however that wouldn't have been a label I would have gotten (they're all nerds, it is expected) but as a Slytherin… well you can guess.

Then, of course, as is the way of these tragic rambles _she _happened. And I believed in fairytales. A beautiful Princess being kept prisoner in a tower full of morons with only a wolf for company, and of course it was my job as the completely objective third party to go and save her.

Being a Slytherin, that of course meant waiting for her to come to me at the best opportunity and stalking her like some crazed sex offender until such a time.

It was simple really, when I think about it. I used her 'flaw' against her. For you see, she was a muggleborn. (Or Mudblood to the likes of that ponce Lucius Malfoy). This meant that she was not integrated into wizarding society. I could help her there.

She came to me to ask for help with the upcoming ball in exchange for Transfiguration lessons, because I was truly awful at the subject. And naturally, I agreed hoping to sweep her off her feet – figuratively speaking of course I didn't want to put my back out.

The next few weeks were heaven, the part in the story where the Princess gets to know the misunderstood creature and they become closer. I taught her to dance as my mother had taught me and we were in perfect harmony, it was just meant to be.

It was the day before the ball and of course the part of the book when we realize if the character is indeed to be successful in his quest for true love.

Unsurprisingly, I was not.

I asked her to the ball, and she looked at me blankly as if I had just asked her to be my kidney donor. She lent forward and pressed her lips gently to my snarled ones, not that I was snarling at her – it's just the way I look.

True love tasted like sour apples and arsenic, pity and sorrow.

And she mouthed one word, without sound but I heard it loud and clear.

'Never.'

And with that she left, and never came back and at the ball she was on the arm of Prince Charming, or Prince I-think-I'm-charming-but-really-I'm-just-an-arrogant-bastard, as I like to call him.

Then she had his baby and the world rejoiced! Yeah right…

I joined the Evil wizard who was going to be the evil oppressor and who was going to bring her back to me. And yet again the world rejoiced! cough

Then he blew her up. It wasn't the same after that.

Merlin, I hate fairytales.


End file.
